Dark Yugi and the Doll's Duel (manga)
Dark Yugi and the Doll's Duel was a Duel in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. It that took place in the preliminary rounds of the Battle City tournament, in 350 West Block "E" of Domino City. Dark Yugi Dueled Marik Ishtar, who used the Doll as a proxy via the Millennium Rod. Marik used the Egyptian God card, "Slifer the Sky Dragon" in his "God Five" combo, believing it gave "Slifer" infinite power. Dark Yugi discovered that the power was not truly infinite and utilized its limitation to win the Duel, winning "Slifer" through the ante. Events Prior While Marik had not yet arrived in Domino City, he used the Doll, whom he possessed with the Millennium Rod, to approach the Yugis. When he met them, Yugi Mutou was in control. Marik asked him, the "vessel", to stay out of it, as this was the final round of a battle that had lasted thousands of years. Dark Yugi took control, accepting that this was fate he could not avoid. Yugi warned him that the Doll had a God card in his Deck, prompting Dark Yugi to pledge to defeat God. Dark Yugi commented that the Doll was not the most dignified beared of a God card. Marik explained that the Doll was a mime, who had went mad years ago when he killed his parents out of guilt and locked his consciousness away. With no emotion, he was "an empty vessel", a perfect weapon for Marik. After explaining his ability to brainwash people, Marik warned Dark Yugi that the Doll had been programmed to kill Dark Yugi should Marik win. Duel 1st turn: Marik Marik Set "Quick Attack" and Summoned "Humanoid Slime" in Attack Mode. Dark Yugi was suspicious of Marik playing a monster with 800 ATK in Attack Mode and presumed that Marik was trying to lure him into a trap. 2nd turn: Dark Yugi , suspicious of "Humanoid Slime" being played in Attack Mode]] Dark Yugi Set "De-Fusion" and Summoned "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". Concerned that Marik had prepared a trap, he opted not to attack. Marik commented that he was being very cautious or cowardly and that he would not be able to win like that. He asked him to at least not die until he had seen "Slifer the Sky Dragon". 3rd turn: Marik Marik Summoned "Worm Drake" and used "Polymerization" to fuse his two monsters into "Humanoid Drake". Dark Yugi commented that he was safe, as a monster could not attack the same turn it is fused. However Marik revealed that his face-down card, "Quick Attack", was not a Trap as Dark Yugi had expected, and activated it, allowing "Humanoid Drake" to attack. ".]] Marik declared an attack from "Humanoid Drake" to "Gazelle". Dark Yugi smiled and announced that he knew Marik was planning on using "Humanoid Slime" for a fusion from the moment he played it, because unlike a Sacrifice Summon, a Polymerization Summon allows players to Summon monsters with high ATK without wasting a turn. Dark Yugi then activated "De-Fusion", splitting "Humanoid Drake" back into "Humanoid Slime" and "Worm Drake". The attack then continued, resulting in "Humanoid Slime" being destroyed by "Gazelle" (Marik: 4000 → 3300 Life Points). Marik commended Dark Yugi's move, but said that he had only been testing the waters to measure his skills. He continued his water metaphor, by comparing a Duelist to a vessel and their strategies to water poured into the vessel. The water would take the shape of the vessel and if the vessel is shallow, one can see the bottom. He observed that the rumors were correct and Dark Yugi was a Duelist with dept. However, he thought that by casting his Deck's giant stone, "Slifer the Sky Dragon", he could shatter the vessel. 4th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi drew "Buster Blader" and planned on Sacrifice Summoning it next turn. Dark Yugi Summoned "Beta the Magnet Warrior" and entered his Battle Phase. "Gazelle" attacked and destroyed "Worm Drake" (Marik: 3300 → 3200). With no monsters left on Marik's side of the field, Dark Yugi ended his turn, thinking he had the upper hand. 5th turn: Marik Referring back to his water-skill analogy, he expressed that water can become a shapeless shield or deadly sword and that his monster wielded such power, as he Summoned "Revival Jam" in Defense Mode. Marik activated "Jam Breeding Machine", explaining that it would Summon a "Slime" each turn, but would prevent him Summoning other monsters. Dark Yugi realized that this was how Marik planned on gathering enough Sacrifices to Summon "Slifer". He began to worry and figured he would just have to defeat Marik before that happened. 6th turn: Dark Yugi " regenerates.]] Dark Yugi sacrificed "Gazelle" and "Beta" to Summon "Buster Blader". "Buster Blader" attacked and destroyed "Revival Jam". However the scattered drops of slime rejoined, as "Revival Jam" applied its ability to regenerate. Marik explained that the monster could not die; it was a shapeless invincible shield. 7th turn: Marik " Summons a "Slime".]] "Jam Breeding Machine" produced a "Slime". With only 500 ATK, Marik mentioned that the "Slimes" were leaving his Life Points vulnerable, so he activated "Nightmare Steel Cage", encasing Dark Yugi and preventing both players from attacking each other for three turns. 8th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi ended his turn. 9th turn: Marik "Jam Breeding Machine" produced another "Slime" and Marik informed Dark Yugi that next turn he would have all the monsters he needed. He asked Dark Yugi what he felt being imprisoned in the steel cage; if it was humiliation, despair or sorrow; that being how he had felt his whole life, as was the fate of the tomb guardians. By getting his revenge, he said he shall finally be free. 10th turn: Dark Yugi "]] Dark Yugi panicked, knowing that losing could result in him never regaining his memories and in Yugi's death. Again, he ended without playing anything. 11th turn: Marik After "Jam Breeding Machine" Summoned the third "Slime", Marik destroyed the machine and sacrificed the three "Slimes" to Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon". The sky darkened and filled with lightning as "Slifer" came crashing down. Dark Yugi found himself frozen in fear, as he felt the power pouring from "Slifer". He wondered how he could beat such a thing and Marik replied that he could not, as every Duelist is powerless against its infinite attack power. ", being Summoned]] Marik explained that the ATK of "Slifer" is equal to 1000 times the number of cards in its controller's hand, which currently gave it 3000. Dark Yugi thought that this capped its ATK at 7000, as the rules of Duel Monsters allowed a player's hand to have a maximum of seven cards. Marik knew what Dark Yugi was thinking, but reminded him that he said "infinite" and warned him that he had a card that could further increase the power of "Slifer" and that "Slifer" had another ability. With "Nightmare Steel Cage" still in effect, Marik could not attack. 12th turn: Dark Yugi With "Buster Blader" gaining 500 ATK for each opposing Dragon, it had 3100 ATK. Dark Yugi noted that it could defeat "Slifer" if it were to attack. However "Nightmare Steel Cage" prevented him doing so and "Slifer" would become stronger than "Buster Blader" on Marik's next turn. Marik asked if the terror had paralyzed Dark Yugi to the point where he could not draw a card. He pointed out that while Dark Yugi could not attack, he could Set a card or Summon another monster and pretend to have not given up. He asked that he see Dark Yugi struggle in the cage as an act of futility. Dark Yugi vowed not to lose and drew "Lightforce Sword". He examined the situation and composed a plan, thinking that Marik's next turn would decide the Duel. Dark Yugi Set "Lightforce Sword" and "Magical Hats" and Summoned "Kuriboh" in Defense Mode. Dark Yugi ended his turn and the effect of "Nightmare Steel Cage" wore off. 13th turn: Marik Marik drew a card ("Slifer": 3000 → 4000 ATK). ".]] "Slifer" attacked "Buster Blader", but Dark Yugi activated "Lightforce Sword", taking a card out of Marik's hand ("Slifer": 4000 → 3000 ATK). Now stronger than "Slifer", "Buster Blader" began its counterattack. However Marik activated his face-down "Jam Defender", causing "Revival Jam" to take to hit and be destroyed. Just before "Revival Jam" regenerated, Marik activated "Card of Safe Return", which caused him to draw three cards each time it regenerated (Slifer: 3000 → 5000 ATK). With 5000 ATK, "Slifer" destroyed "Buster Blader (Dark Yugi: 4000 → 2100 Life Points). 14th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi drew "Magic Cylinder". As he needed a Magician to use it, he Sacrificed "Kuriboh" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" in Defense Mode. This triggered the other effect of "Slifer". Since "Dark Magician Girl" was in Defense Mode and had less than 2000 DEF, it was to be destroyed by the second mouth of "Slifer". Dark Yugi activated his face-down "Magical Hats", to hide and protect "Dark Magician Girl", under one of three hats. Dark Yugi Set "Spellbinding Circle", under the other two hats created by "Magical Hats" and ended his turn. 15th turn: Marik Marik drew a card ("Slifer": 5000 → 6000 ATK). In order to bypass the hand size limit, Marik activated "Infinite Cards" (Slifer: 6000 → 5000 ATK). He explained that his five cards, formed the ultimate combo, "God Five": * "Revival Jam" cannot be killed, as it regenerates. * "Jam Defender" allows "Revival Jam" to block attacks. * "Card of Safe Return" increases his hand size whenever "Revival Jam" regenerates. * "Infinite Cards" removes his hand size limit. * "Slifer the Sky Dragon" has 1000 ATK for each card in his hand. ", faces its reflected attack.]] Marik attacked the hat on his right, with "Slifer". This was the hat containing "Dark Magician Girl". Dark Yugi activated "Magic Cylinder" to redirect the attack back to "Slifer". He also activated "Spellbinding Circle" to hold "Slifer" in place and reduce its ATK ("Slifer": 5000 → 4300 ATK). With the 5000 ATK blast redirected at the now 4300 ATK monster, "Slifer" was due to be destroyed. Dark Yugi wondered if he had managed to beat God, but Marik replied "no", as "Revival Jam" blocked the deflected attack. Marik drew three more cards as it regenerated ("Slifer": 4300 → 7300 ATK). "Spellbinding Circle" could only last until the end of the turn, against an Egyptian God, so it disappeared at the end of Marik's turn ("Slifer": 7300 → 8000). 16th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi did nothing this turn. 17th turn: Marik Marik drew a card ("Slifer": 8000 → 9000 ATK). "Slifer" attacked and destroyed "Dark Magician Girl". 18th turn: Dark Yugi orders Dark Yugi not to give up.]] Dark Yugi, dropped to his knees, thinking that there was no way he could win. Seto Kaiba, who had been notified of an Egyptian God being used in this Duel had just arrived. He ordered Dark Yugi to get on his feet. As one of the few people Kaiba recognized as a Duelist, Kaiba refused to watch Dark Yugi lose miserably. He claimed that their road of battle goes further than this and if God is to stand in Dark Yugi's way, he should mow God down with no regrets. Heeding to Kaiba's words, Dark Yugi stood up and vowed to defeat God. Dark Yugi's hand contained "Baphomet" and "Big Shield Guardna". He then drew "Monster Reborn". He played "Monster Reborn" face-down and Summoned "Big Shield Guardna" in Defense Mode. It was subsequently attacked by the second mouth of "Slifer", but survived as it had more than 2000 DEF. 19th turn: Marik Marik drew a card ("Slifer": 9000 → 10000 ATK). Mokuba, who was with Kaiba, noted that "Slifer" got stronger for each card in its controller's hand and the benefit of "Infinite Cards". He asked Kaiba if it was possible to defeat a card with infinite ATK. This caused Kaiba to notice something. He shouted to Dark Yugi that nothing is infinite; that is only God's deception. "Slifer" attacked and destroyed "Big Shield Guardna". Marik laughed and disagreed with Kaiba's claim of the God's power not being infinite. Dark Yugi understood what Kaiba meant and declared that his next turn would probably be the last turn, leaving just either himself or Marik standing. Mokuba thought that there was no way he could win, unless he could beat the 10,000 ATK "Slifer". Kaiba told Mokuba to keep quiet. He knew the situation depended on whether or not Dark Yugi could draw one particular card. He told Mokuba to watch closely as this was the power of a true Duelist. 20th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi drew "Brain Control" and without revealing it, declared his victory to Marik. Kaiba wondered if Dark Yugi had drawn the right card, but then thought "Of course! The Gods only choose the proudest of Duelists as their owners!". Dark Yugi activated his face-down "Monster Reborn", Summoning "Buster Blader" back from the Graveyard. Contrary to Marik's expectations, he Summoned it in Attack Mode. Dark Yugi told Marik to watch as this is the infinite combo that surpasses the limits of God. Since a monster was Summoned from the Graveyard, Marik drew three cards, due to "Card of Safe Return" ("Slifer": 10000 → 13000 ATK). The automatic attack from the second mouth of "Slifer" was also, reducing his ATK of "Buster Blader" by 2000 (Buster Blader": 3100 → 1100 ATK). Marik asked if Dark Yugi still intended to attack "Slifer" and offered him a chance to switch to Defense Mode. When Dark Yugi declined, Marik worried as he could not figure out what he was planning. "Buster Blader" attacked "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Marik assumed Dark Yugi was making the same mistake again, as this triggered "Jam Defender", causing "Revival Jam" to take the hit. However Dark Yugi knew that this would happen and activated "Brain Control". Marik laughed and explained that such a card would not work on God, but Dark Yugi revealed that the target was "Revival Jam", which began to regenerate on Dark Yugi's side of the field. With a monster revived from the Graveyard, Dark Yugi reminded Marik that he was to draw three cards ("Slifer": 13000 → 16000 ATK). At first Marik thought that Dark Yugi's move was only helping him as it made "Slifer" stronger. With "Revival Jam" Summoned as one of Dark Yugi's monsters, "Slifer" automatically attacked it with its second mouth. Since it had less than 2000 DEF, it was destroyed. Its effect then caused it to regenerate again, resulting in Marik drawing three more cards ("Slifer": 16000 → 19000 ATK). The effects of "Slifer" and "Revival Jam" caused a loop with Marik drawing three cards per iteration. Consequently, Marik was to draw all the cards in his Deck, which would result in him losing by Deck out. Dark Yugi explained that the God's power was not infinite, but limited by the number of cards in Marik's Deck. When Marik finally ran out of cards, Dark Yugi claimed victory. Aftermath Dark Yugi thought to himself that he would not have figured out the weakness that "Slifer the Sky Dragon" had, if it had not been for Kaiba. Kaiba resolved that Dark Yugi was now, like him, chosen to wield a God card. He was pleased, as he felt that his rival must be nothing short of the best, otherwise defeating him would be pointless. Mokuba celebrated Dark Yugi winning and made his way over to the Doll. He was surprised to find him motionless and thought he must be shocked after losing. Mokuba picked up "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and a Puzzle Card and as "Battle City's steering committee chairman" judged the ante for the Duel, awarding Dark Yugi with the two cards he picked up. He then warned Dark Yugi not to get used to it, as believed that they would soon belong to Kaiba. Kaiba prepared to challenge Dark Yugi to a Duel, but was interrupted as the Doll stood back up. Through the Doll, Marik warned Dark Yugi that he would be arriving in Domino City soon and when he does, his plan will go into motion. He had his Rare Hunters watching Dark Yugi's friends downtown, so he could use them whenever he wanted. He advised Dark Yugi to get to them quickly before something bad happens. Marik said that his Rare Hunters were expecting Dark Yugi and that he hoped Dark Yugi would enjoy the game. He then released control of the Doll, causing him to slump onto the ground. As Dark Yugi began to leave to find his friends, Kaiba still hoping for a Duel told him not to run, but Dark Yugi declined, as he did not wish to risk his friends' lives. Cards used The following cards from each players' Decks were shown: References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)